


Alternate Agenda

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angry Kissing, Angry Poe Dameron, Beginnings of Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren in Love, Kylo Ren is Matt the Radar Technician, Love/Hate, Luke Skywalker Is An Asshole, M/M, Not Reylo friendly, Past Torture, Poe Dameron Whump, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Kylo Ren, Rescue, kylo ren to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: An undercover rescue reveals hidden feelings.





	Alternate Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hostages
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on a prompt an old reader of mine gave me. For spottedfieldsofdaisies, who is still wonderful.

Going undercover as someone simply known as Matt the Radar Technician was not exactly what Kylo had in mind, and yet there had been something in him that had wanted to help out Poe Dameron, by any means necessary. It wasn’t Iike he was slowly turning to the Light. That was ridiculous. The girl had mostly had faith in him based on what she wanted to see, not who he was. But there was something about Poe that still got under his skin and in his head after all this time, and maybe that was why he was there.   
  
He approached the cell and tinkered with the security to open it. It opened, and there was Poe, who seemed so fragile-looking, even moreso than when he was in the interrogation chamber.   
  
“Wake up, Poe,” he said. “I need you.”  
  
***  
  
On second thought, Poe thought, he would have recognized that voice just about anywhere. Ben’s voice. No, Kylo Ren’s voice. There was literally no reason that Kylo Ren was Ben any longer, and yet Poe still loved him more than he could possibly know.   
  
He just had blond hair. Dyed blond hair. It was surreal seeing Kylo with blond hair; it just didn’t feel right.   
  
“Ren?” he said. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I was about to say the same thing about you,” Kylo said. “As for what I’m doing here...getting you out of your predicament.”  
  
“I didn’t get myself in a — you know what, never mind,” Poe said. "We’ll talk about this more when we get out of here.”  
  
***  
  
Fighting their way out of the prison was more than a bit difficult, but Kylo and Poe managed to do it. Even as they did, Poe couldn’t help but think that he and Kylo actually didn’t make a bad team — Poe being the guy with the blaster, Kylo being the guy with the lightsaber and the Force. Finally, they made it to the nearest shuttle and clambered inside.   
  
“You’re in no shape to pilot,” Kylo said. “Let me take the lead on this one.”  
  
Poe gritted his teeth against the pain in his side. As much as Kylo was a monster, he did have a valid point. Incredibly valid, actually. “Fine. If you take me to the First Order though, I swear they’ll never find your body.”  
  
“Who said where we were going?” Kylo said.   
  
***  
  
Medbay didn’t leave much to do. Except for Poe reading the same stories on his datapad over and over again. He was already reeling, wondering why in the name of all that was sacred Kylo Ren would save him. It made no sense — unless he had an alternate agenda in mind. Naturally.   
  
Yeah, alternate agendas could definitely count. Maybe Kylo was thinking of taking him prisoner himself. Maybe...  
  
Poe gritted his teeth, hoping against all hope that Kylo couldn’t sense his thoughts in the cockpit of the ship. The last thing he wanted was flashbacks to that moment in the torture chamber.   
  
***  
  
Kylo came back from the cockpit later. “The shuttle’s on autopilot,” he said. “We’re heading towards more neutral ground. The Resistance won’t shoot me on sight and the First Order won’t ask questions.”  
  
“Well, forgive me for not jumping for joy,” Poe said sarcastically.   
  
Kylo actually honest to stars had the gall to look wounded. Then, “You hate me.”  
  
“No kriffing way,” Poe said acidically, “Did your legendary powers of torture tell you that?”  
  
Kylo actually looked very much alone. “I wasn’t happy with what I did,” he said. “It gave me no pleasure...”  
  
“And you did it anyway. Along with everything else.” Poe exhaled harshly. “You didn’t have to do any of it.”  
  
“It was all part of finding Skywalker. Stopping him.”  
  
“Why did you betray your uncle anyway?”  
  
“You don’t know?” Kylo inhaled. “If you must know, Skywalker tried to kill me because of Snoke invading my mind.”  
  
“He...” Poe trailed off. He knew that Luke had been emotionally abusive towards Ben, but not this. “And then you decided to kill his students and burn the Academy down.”  
  
“They fought amongst themselves, like tu’kata over a raw piece of meat.”  
  
“I...” Poe shook his head. “I don’t believe you. I can’t believe you.”  
  
“Of course not,” Kylo said. “It would go against the narrative you constructed for yourself, wouldn’t it?”  
  
“You...” _I hate you. I love you. I hate that I love you. I hate myself for loving you like I do._ “You should have just killed me back on Tuanul. I...kriff, Ben."  
  
“I doubt I could kill you.”  
  
They were close enough, close enough for Poe to see Kylo, really see him. The freckles like inverted constellations on his face. His lips, full and soft and desirable. Poe wanted him. Hated wanting him. Hated needing to have him. Hated —  
  
And then their lips all but crashed together, Kylo all but crushing Poe against his larger body, and Poe moaned into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo’s kiss wasn’t gentle; he practically ravaged Poe’s mouth, angry, wanting — and Poe’s body was screaming that it never wanted him to stop.   
  
Kylo broke the kiss in that moment, and Poe’s lips felt swollen, his hair messy. Kylo stroked his cheek.   
  
"I did this for you. To protect you.” he said. “Because...” He swallowed. “You get under my skin. I barely had time to process it at first, but now I know you do. I promised to let the past die, to kill it if I have to...but killing you or letting you die is something I can never do.”  
  
Poe blinked. Then, “I don’t think I can kill you either, Ben.”  
  
Their lips met, more softly this time. It was a regretful kiss, lamenting how much time they had lost. Lamenting all that could have been if they’d had a chance.   
  
Eventually, Poe broke the kiss, and headed back to the medbay. They would have to figure out what to do when they got back to neutral territory, Poe was no fool. But for the first time in a while, he could say he had hope for Ben. 


End file.
